Reiji ¿La niñera?
by Kzy Ocura
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Reiji para conseguir dinero tiene que cuidar de Yuu, Kenta, Mal y Eito? ¿Sobrevivira? ¿Morira en el intento?¿Se tirara por la ventana?


**Declimmer: No me pertenecen los personajes usados en este fic, solo me pertenece la trama del fic.**

**¿Qué pasaría si Reiji se convierte en niñera?**

**Diálogos**

**¡! Gritos**

_**Pensamiento de personaje **_

_**~Cambio de escena~**_

_Ahora…. ¿Que haré?_

Ese pensamiento no salía del cabeza de un pelirrojo, llamado Reiji Mizuchi, hace tiempo que Dark Nébula calló ¿el que haría entonces? Descubrió que sus padres, sus verdaderos padres no lo dejaron tan desamparado, le dejaron una casa en la que él podría vivir, pero…. ¿que mas aria? ¿De dónde sacaría el dinero para vivir? No tenía amigos, ni nadie a quien recurrir.

Ahora mismo Mizuchi se encontraba caminando tranquilo y solitariamente en la ciudad, sin rumbo fijo en realidad, solo le quedaba una opción para seguir viviendo…buscaría un empleo.

Pero la pregunta ahora era….

_¿Dónde conseguirá un empleo?_

Tenía los estudios básicos, sabía leer, escribir, sumar, restar, las tablas etc. Pero no sabía hacer casi nada.

De pronto, vio un pequeño folleto, que en la portada decía ''Trae a tus hijos a nuestra guardia, los cuidaremos por ti''

_Guardería…._

_¿Niñero?..._

¡Era una gran idea! El eso si sabía hacer ¿estaba loco no? Cuidar unos niños no seria problemas para él, o eso era lo que pensaba.

_**~Días después~**_

El joven Reiji había sobrevivido gracias a Ryutaro que se apiado de él y de dada comida, en lo que recibía permisos para abrir la guardería en su propia casa ¿Al cabo vivía solo no?

Pero bueno, al fin obtuvo los permisos que eran requeridos…

_**~En la casa de Reiji~**_

El joven Mizuchi se encontraba sentado pacíficamente leyendo un libro de cómo aprender a cocinar, ya que un día no quería llegar a morir de hambre porque no sabía cocinar, cuando de pronto tocaron la puerta, el algo perezosamente fue a abrir la puerta, y se sorprendió al ver quien estaba delante de él.

-Esto….Reiji, me entere que trabajaras como niñero haci que…. ¡Ten!-le dice cierto peli plata llamado Tsubasa dándole a Yuu en brazos y dándole también dinero.-Cuida de él que yo tengo cosas importantes que hacer y no quiero dejarlo solo desde lo que paso la ultima vez-dicho esto el de ojos color dorados salió corriendo como alma que se la lleva Hades.

-Pero…. ¿Qué?-pregunta Reiji hablando solo y luego mira a Tendo que lo miraba curioso.

-Pareces emo-le dice Yuu al pelirrojo y se baja, para luego irse corriendo a jugar por la casa.

-¿Pero qué?-vuelve a preguntar Reiji frustrado y luego vuelven a tocar la puerta, y el vuelve a abrir.

-Mizuchi, cuida de Kenta que queremos hacer algo-le dice otro pelirrojo llamado Gingka dándole en brazos a Kenta, para después darle dinero y salir corriendo.

-¿Cómo?-pregunta Reiji mas frustrado que antes y mira ahora a Kenta.

-Parecer chica-le dice Kenta a Reiji y se baja, para luego también irse a jugar a la casa.

De pronto vuelven a tocar la puerta y Mizuchi otra ve vuelve a abrir.

-Oye emo, cuida de Damián que nosotros también tenemos cosas que hacer-le dice un ''artista'' llamado Jack dándole a Damián en brazos, luego le da dinero y sale corriendo con estilo.

-Esto no puede estar pasando-susurra Renji conmocionado.

-¿Te han dicho que pareces chica?-le pregunta Damián a Reiji bajándose y se va a jugar.

Mizuchi mientras se agarra la cabeza confundido y vuelven a tocar la puerta, este suspira y vuelve a abrir.

-Mira, los de aquí me dijeron que te dejara a Eito aquí, pues está bien, ten y cuidado chica-le dice un tal Kaito Unabara dando al mencionado en brazos de Reiji, luego le da unas monedas y se va caminando.

-¿Quién eres tú?-le pregunta Reiji a Eito.

-Soy Eito Unabara-le dice Eito a Mizuchi bajándose y sale corriendo.

Reiji ahora si se quedo con la boca abierta, y volvieron a tocar la puerta, como de costumbre el baka, la abrió.

-¡Mizuchi! Cuida de mi hermana-le dice Madoka a Reiji dándole a una pequeña Mal en brazos, y luego irse tranquilamente.

-No me pago-susurra Reiji llorando en forma chibi y luego mira a Mal

-Algo me dice que tú eres chica, tu cabello lo dice todo-le dice Mal a Reiji bajándose y se va a jugar con su computadora.

¿Qué paso ahora? Hace 15 minutos estaba sentado tranquilamente y ahora tenia a 4 pequeños niños tiernamente malvados en casa y lo peor era…que los tenía que cuidar ¿sobrevivirá o morirá? Y lo más importante ¿Madoka le pagara?

**Continuara….**

**La verdad, no podía dejar sin un fic de humor total XD**

**Este fic lo tenía planeado hacer desde hace un tiempo e.e**

**Pero bueno, si, Mal y Eito son de Beyblade Zero-G, pero como en un fanfic todo es posible, pos yo hago todo posible XD.**

**Pero bueno, pronto publicare la secuela de Libro Raro, pero, hacia mucho que no publicaba un fic de puro humor y haci nació este fic XD**

**¿Reiji vivirá o los niños lo mataran? ¿Se tirara por la ventana? ¿Madoka le pagara?**

**Quién sabe, haci que esperen el próximo capítulo.**

**Si gustan me pueden dejar Reviews, es lo que me da alimento ok no XD.**


End file.
